1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch mechanism and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional buttons that have button functions assigned to the left, right, top, and bottom of a single disk-shaped component in directions. There is an already-known method for, when an area near the boundary among the left, right, top, and bottom of the button is pressed, detecting the degree of operation and determining which button is to react by using the degree of operation. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-141641, to prevent a wrong reaction of a button, when multiple buttons are operated, the degree of operation of each of the buttons is detected, and the operation of the button is determined by using the detected degree.
In the case of the above-described conventional button, the degree of operation of a button needs to be detected; however, the detected degree of operation does not always match the degree that is intended by a user. Specifically, when a user presses a button in a certain direction, for example, the degree of operation is detected in multiple directions in accordance with the pressed location, and an unintended wrong operation is sometimes performed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a button device that allows a pressing operation in multiple directions by using a single component, i.e., a button device that, when a user presses an area near the boundary between buttons, facilitates a pressing operation in the direction that is intended by the user.